Love is war
by BlakeFeeney
Summary: about a guy that find out the truth about one he loves


Chapter 1.

"Hey Babe thanks for nothing you worthless piece of shit!" screamed Shopie.

"What have I done now babe?" replied John.

"You think my mum wouldn't tell me that you slept with my sister, you know what get stuff, we're over!" screamed Shopie.

That morning John didn't even know what happened he knew he didn't sleep with Shopie's sister at that time John just said to himself, "Just lies to save her from looking like an idiot", John got dressed then went surfing and after surfing went to his tafe course. He was a loyal man John, everything that he does was the best thing in a guy, everyone could swear he is gay, but his not, he does everything in respect which is a one of a kind.

John was a little bit upset and his closet friend Jessica was there to comfort him, John and Jessica told each other everything, there was no secrets until four months ago, Jessica was hiding a secret for four months and she didn't want to damage the friendship they had at the moment so she deicide to keep it hidden away in her heart until the correct moment. three weeks has passed and John is finally getting ready to start getting out there again, since him and Shopie are broken up he has been going to the gym everyday, surfing, and he has started up smoking again. Jessica came over and had a smoke with John and at the same time she asked him if he wanted to catch a movie so John replied with a yes and they went to see the love story. They imagined themselves being in the position and they both started getting teary eyed, John just leant over and whispered in Jessica's ear, "The only time I have got teary over anything was when I saw you crying, and of course the notebook".

Since that day Jessica has always had secret that she was keeping from John. Since John and Shopie had broken up, John has been drinking his sorrow away, everyone has tried to help him but no one can, he just shuts everyone out. Jessica deicide to go speak to him and he shut her out told her he wanted nothing to do with her and from that day they didn't speak, no one understood why but John had turned into a monster everyone tried to get him not to be one, but it was to late, the monster has been unleashed and out for blood.

A couple weeks later John choose to join the US army and fight for his country and at the same time release all of his anger on the Japanese. He was in the war and was placed everywhere, one of the places was in Singapoor, America and Japan, the war never ended and his rage never ended at the same time. It has been 5 years and he's now twenty three years old and is off duty, so he decides to go out for a few drinks with his old mates and enjoy the time he had off, some of his mates kept asking him why he joined the military, some of them didn't understand why he need to but he just said to them all, "The reason I joined the military was to release my rage and anger, and because I am tired of people thinking I'm a danger to mankind and everyone living in this town" John never spoke about that again but on that night of partying hard a young girl walked up to him and started speaking to him. They learnt so much about each other that it isn't even funny, so they just kept talking all night and drinking.

That night the young girl slipped him a napkin, on it had Michelle and her number on it. The next day John woke up and found himself on his table and when he tried to stand up he fell to the ground with a sour face, he asked himself "What happened last night?" his head hurt like someone threw a brick at it as well as his legs stinging with pain, he just couldn't walk correctly. John reached into his pocket to find Michelle's number, John wasn't to sure if he should call her or not but after four and a half hours of walking around in circles thinking "Should I call her or not?" he finally managed to call her and made a date, after he got off the phone to Michelle he was ringing restaurants up and trying to get the head ache away and trying to be able to walk.

As soon as he was able to act like nothing was wrong he started driving and then just two streets away he had an accident and John's car flipped four times then smashed into a pole, the paramedics came as fast as they could just see five cars flipped and people very badly injured, John was in the worst state, you couldn't recognise him.

At the hospital John went straight to surgery and was in there for thirty six hours, they had rang Michelle up as well as Shopie and his friends and family, they all turned up, tears started running down there faces and none of them could breathe, they where all affected in some way to this accident and they blamed themselves that it happened. Another 4 hours passed a the surgeon walked out to the waiting room and said, "John is stable at the moment, for all we know until we get the X-rays and test results back is that the operation was good" Michelle was feeling a little bit better but also had Shopie giving her dirty looks like she was say "John is mine, so back off mate!" John opened his eyes to see Shopie leaning over the bed and all you hear from John was, "GET OUT OF HERE SHOPIE YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME YOU ARE USELESS AND YOU ARE PART OF THE REASON WHY I'M IN HERE, GET OUT RIGHT NOW, I DONT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" The doctors ran in the room as fast as ever just to see that John was in tears and he was alright. Shopie ran out as fast as possible in tears thinking "I cant believe I did what I did, I really stuffed up this time!".

The next person to go see John was Michelle and when she got in there John was asleep so Michelle deicide to wait there until he woke up, seven and a half hours later John opened his eyes and turned to see Michelle's face and he was so surprised to see that she came, but even though he had the accident he still made light of the situation saying, "How good was the restaurant... see I pick the good ones." Michelle laughed.

"It was amazing," and laid on the bed with John crying. Michelle hasn't known John for long but it was love at first sight and John just started bursting into tears and said to Michelle, "I am so sorry that I can't be as good looking as you want me to be, I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to, but I want to be with you" Michelle was speechless but managed to find a couple of words which she replied "You are as good looking as I ever wanted and your personality is so pure and I want to be with you too." Michelle stayed there every night of his recovery and waited for him to be able to be dismissed of the hospital which came two months later, and everyday from then on they spent together, they finally had that dinner and went to see a movie, and camped under the stars and just stared at them all night.

There relationship went to the next level and Michelle started hanging out with John's friends and stayed at John's house a lot more then she use to. Three months into the relationship and John gets a phone call saying "We need our captain, we have war upon us, cheek in but do it within 3 hours we depart in 4." John hanged up the phone and turned to Michelle and explained what it was about, Michelle is in tears not wanting John to go but the conditions are if he doesn't cheek in he can be sent to jail for seven to nine years, so John packed his stuff then left.

It was one of the most hardest things he has had to do but it needed to be done, four hours later John is on his way to Afghanistan for the war, he then found out that the brother he has never spoke to since his parents died when John was seven years of age is a pilot for the air force, so John went and confronted his brother and said "Jake what are you doing, this isn't a game, you don't want to be apart of this mate, this is real, this isn't the video game we use to play," Jake just replied "Why start caring now after all you left when you were 7 and stopped caring about me and the rest of our family, have you even spoken to our sister sally?" John had no reply to the remark and Jake just turned around and said "See I always knew you were pathetic so don't come back in my life now and start acting like you care".

Jake walked off and got into his fighter jet and went to fight his war, while John had no idea what he has done since his parents died, he has always blamed himself for their deaths but now he sees his the reason for his brother and sister to lose contact, and sees that he let them down in so many ways possible. John cleaned his rifle careful so that he wouldn't damage the gun before the fight. Using a special cloth that they were given for this kind of job. He moved on to his 9mm which didn't require much maintenance due to the lack of use. John packed his gear and stood up, and started walking onto the battlefield, ready to fight in this war.

As John step onto the battlefield and almost instantly gets shot in the chest, falling to the ground hard and hitting his head on a rock with his back hitting into the rough sandy ground. As he started to get his vision back, John sees his best mate Jesse standing over him, holding a gun with the barrel smoking. Jesse walks up to him with the gun pointing at his head and says "You may be my best mate, you may think of me as a brother, but when you start fucking over my sister I will kill you and that's what I'm planning on doing, good night John!". Jesse has his finger on the trigger about to press it when John saw Jake in the air firing at Jesse and instead, of John being put to rest Jesse drops to the ground blood running out of his mouth trouble breathing and then shuts his eyes and doesn't open them again. John struggles to get up but somehow he found the energy to get up and hide the gunshot wound like it was never there, then he picked up his rifle and then order his marines out.

John runs and fires like a mad person his squad does the same bullets are everywhere, bodies hit the ground and they just keep coming and coming, when is it going to end. The next thing you hear is an engine explode, "ARGH GOING DOWN MAYDAY MAYDAY!" Jake was screaming, John looked up and saw his brothers fighter jet in smoke and in flames, John had no idea what he was going to do to save Jake, so John did the hardest way possible. John ran through the battle firing his rifle like there was no tomorrow just killing one by one not missing a bullet then he jumps and shots a fighter jets engine. As the enemy's fighter jet was coming down John jumped on it then jumped again to his brothers jet but he was to late to get him out of the jet. The Jet hit the ground causing a big dust storm and pushed soldiers away.

John got back to his feet with one of the turrets of the fighter jet, John starts to fire it at the enemy forces, they were going down one at a time, no one could stop John but the enemy who threw a grenade, John heard his squad mates yell, "GERANDE!" Everyone run well John was still firing, he wasn't stopping, he kept going then BANG! John fly's out of the air and smash's on the ground, John yells out to his squad, "LETS GO MEN, NEVER GIVE IN, NEVER PUSH BACK, KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" John then jumps on his feet and heads back to the fight doing everything he can to win it, but it was unbelievable to see what he would do for this country, but what he does is a suicide mission but John was damn good at it.

167 hours later the war came to an end, John then yelled "WE DID IT, WE WON THIS WAR, WE FOUGHT BACK AND WE PUSHED THE EMENY TO THE GROUND, YEAH!" everyone then yelled out "AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE OI OI OI," they yelled that out over and over again until John hits the ground the and screams "TAKE COVER!" When John woke up he saw himself in a cell and looked at his hands and found out his chained up, Jesse Walks through the door with Jake and John says "I thought you were we dead Jesse, and Jake why do this?" All Jesse replied was "I never died, I need time to call in the big guns, big boys and to capture you." John started to get teary eyed, John knew that this was the end of the road for him.

60 hours passed and John is still being tortured while the Australian Army is still fighting. John asked himself "This is the end of us Aussies," John's head goes down until he heard "GERANDE!" BANG! John looked up and saw everybody on the ground then John looked through the smoke to see Michelle. Michelle ran up to him kissed him and said "Lets get you out of here," That's what she did but John said to Michelle "You need to go, let me finish this war, I will come home I promise," then John kissed Michelle and went back to the fight.

John fires his gun 4 days later the war finally ended and the aussie we victories, they were on there way home while in the flight they screamed "AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE OI OI OI." When They all got back Michelle ran up to John kissed him and then said to him for the first time "I love you" John replied "I missed you too, hahah and I love you too." They got on with their lives they went day by day like nothing was in the way to stop it they were loving life to the fullest and was never looking back.


End file.
